


"Normal"

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt: Dean trying to teach Cas about relationships...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Normal"

Out of the two Winchester brother’s, Sam was most definitely the dating type. Dean, on the other hand, has had a handful of serious relationships and a whole lot of not so serious run ins.

He never really became serious with anyone and he never really understood what being serious meant; looking at Sam and Gabriel though, he knew he wanted something like that.

Don’t get him wrong, this “serious” thing he’s got going with Cas is great, awesome even. Their profound bond made them understand each other on levels that Dean never even considered before. Yet, sometimes, he wanted more.

The sex was great, the intimate talks brought Dean out of his stubborn shell but looking at Sam and Gabriel hold hands, kiss in public, share each other’s food- especially when compared to Dean and Cas’ dry PDA action, well it got to Dean.

So, one day, Dean decided to teach Cas about relationships.

It couldn’t hurt to try, right?

“I don’t understand Dean,” Cas was saying as they sat on a bench by a lake up in Ohio. Dean was trying and failing, to explain the concept of sharing food. Specifically the hot dog he had in his hands at that very moment.

“It’s- couple’s do this, they share food. I take a bite, you take a bite. Throw in a few,” he hesitated to say this, “feelings and we’re good.” Dean finished looking at Cas expectantly.

Cas frowned at the hot dog as though it had done him wrong, obviously still not understanding how this could mean that they were any more in love with each other than before but he gave in anyways.

Dean extended his hand and waited. Cas leaned in hesitantly and took a bite from the hot dog. Dean nodded in enthusiasm as Cas chewed and took a bite for himself. They continued on that way until Dean became a little bit too preoccupied with the way Cas’ mouth looked around the hot dog and they left before the meal could be completed.

But hey, at least he had tried.

And for a while he forgot about the “normal relationship,” business and just enjoyed Cas and what they had…but then Valentines trickled along.

Dean never cared for commercial holidays, he really didn’t, but goddammit if Gabriel didn’t buy over a million flowers for Sam and make his brother happy- causing Dean to feel annoyed at his lack of any present for Cas because he hadn’t considered it.

So he decided to buy a butt load of flowers too.

And so what if maybe he went a little bit over the top?

“Dean,” Cas began when he walked into a room filled with all kinds of roses- red, white, pink, yellow, orange, it was a damn rainbow and Dean was mildly proud of himself.

“Why are there so many roses in our room?” Cas asked, standing in the middle of the motel room with a bewildered look on his face.

Dean shifted from heel to toe.

“Because that’s what couples do- they give each other flowers and chocolate or whatever.” Dean replied, feeling his face heat up. He was not blushing. At all.

“Oh,” was all Cas replied, taking a white rose from it’s vase and smelling it. He plucked it out and gave it to Dean with a small smile playing on his lips. Dean looked at it, grinned and took it from Cas’ hand.

And then there was kissing and moaning and definitely not cuddling afterwards.

They were so getting the handle on this.

Well...not really.

A few days later Dean noticed Sam and Gabriel walking through the park hand in hand, staring intently into each other’s eyes like there was no one else. No, Dean was not being a creeper; he just noticed these things. He noticed these things because he wanted them and decided to try it with Cas.

While the two lovebirds walked far off into the other side of the park, Dean sat next to Cas and held out his hand.

Cas, who had been watching the inhabitants of the park with particular interest, turned his face towards Dean and looked at the offered hand.

“Did you hurt yourself?” was the first thing he asked; now examining the hand for any injuries.

Dean rolled his eyes.

“No Cas,” he muttered, “I want you to hold it.”

Cas looked at Dean curiously before turning his gaze back to his hand.

He took it slowly and held it in midair before pulling Dean in for a kiss. Dean was shocked at first but happily succumbed to the surprise and let Cas lead the kiss.

As Cas kissed him, Dean found himself thinking that this wasn’t so bad after all.

Maybe their relationship wasn’t “normal,” maybe they weren’t the kind to share their food, give flowers, and hold hands in public but what they had was great.

Besides, since when was Dean Winchester “normal,” anyways?


End file.
